


Citrus and Cloves

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, M/M, Omegaverse, Sex, last minute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: After the world went dark rut and heat suppressants were almost nonexistent outside of Lestallum. Prompto, being an Omega, is camping in the wilds away from everyone when he catches wind of an Alpha in rut. My first Omegaverse fic. Be kind. ONESHOT





	

*Alright, I’ve never written an Alpha/Omega story before. Honestly I didn’t even know what it was until I read a few on this site. I do not subscribe to the mpreg thing. It’s just too much, even for me. I hope y’all like it! Review’s are appreciated.

 

CITRUS AND CLOVES

It had been just over a year since Noctis had disappeared into the crystal, and about six months since anyone had seen the sun. Daemons were everywhere nowadays, cutting off trade routes an interrupting shipments. Now only the most needed medications, ammo, and food were shipped as far out as Hammerhead. The rest you had to venture to Lestallum for.

Including heat and rut suppressants.

Thankfully, by some fucked up luck, the increased stress levels and reduced food kept Prompto’s heat at bay almost as well as his suppressants used to. He still got slick from time to time, but he hadn’t gone into heat like Omega’s normally did twice a year. Thank the Gods.

His sense of smell had increased exponentially though. As did the smell he gave off. From what others told him he smelled like fresh cut grass and honey.

Prompto didn’t know about that, be he supposed there were worse things he could smell like.

Male Omega’s were almost more susceptible to harm than females when the rut was going on. They couldn’t get pregnant the way females could, but that almost made them an even more tasty treat to an Alpha jacked up on hormones. They could knot as many times as they wanted without the fear of unwanted offspring. Unfortunately, this frequently left the Omega injured or worse when everything was said and done. No babies meant no offspring to protect, which made them disposable to some.

Which was why Prompto was currently camping in the middle of nowhere. Far from the crowds of Lestallum and well away from the suppressant lacking and Alpha overrun Hammerhead. Thankfully the haven next to the old Wiz Chocobo Ranch was fairly secluded and backed up to the rock outcropping, giving Prompto some protection on one side. It also only had some lower level daemons like bombs and flan around. Prompto hadn’t seen any giants in a week.

He’d stocked up on supplies and had some of Noct’s fishing gear with him. Between his provisions, ammo, and fish he should be able to hold out until the rut was over in two weeks or so. Worst case scenario he could abandon camp and flee to Lestallum if he absolutely had to. At least they had suppressants there, although the cost was well more than he could afford.

It was his third day at the haven… or fourth. It was hard to tell when there was no sun. But thankfully he had a hand crank charger that worked to charge his phone and doubled as a flashlight. So at least there was that in a pinch.

Prompto had caught a small catfish at the local watering hole and had it splayed open on a stick over the campfire. He sighed to himself as he watched it sizzle. He’d kill for some salt and the any number of spices Ignis normally kept on hand. He missed his friends terribly. At least he knew that Ignis was in Lestallum, learning how to cook again minus his sight. From what he gathered from the last time they spoke it was going well so far, although Ignis had burned himself on the oven too many times to count.

He had no idea where Gladio was. Last he heard he was down near Galdin Quay on some hunts. He hadn’t seen him in over two months and sometimes, when he felt particularly down, he wondered if he would ever see him again. Gladio had become a bit reckless since Noctis disappeared. What is a shield without someone to protect? True, he’d stuck with Ignis and Prompto for a while, but when Ignis got his job Gladio got restless and took off. Prompto left soon after that. Jobs were scarce in the tightly packed city and he needed to make Gil somehow.

Prompto turned the fish over to cook the other side when the wind shifted and he caught the scent of something musky. Something close. Prompto stood up and drew his gun. It was an Alpha and it was getting closer.

“Shit.”

Prompto had one magic flask left with a pretty powerful firaga spell in it. He really would rather not use it unless he absolutely had to. Not only would it incinerate everything around the campsite, but it would also probably kill whomever was on the receiving end of it. And he really would rather not have to do that. “I know you’re out there,” he said, trying to sound as brave as he could and failing. “Get away or I won’t hesitate to shoot.”

The smell got closer and Prompto could already feel his mind getting hazy as something not unpleasant twitched deep in his guts. ‘No!’ He internally yelled at himself. ‘You’re stronger than this Prompto. It’s just hormones.’

He heard a twig snap just upwind of the haven. Prompto turned his gun and fired a warning shot low. “Next one goes through you. Back off.”

“Prompto?” said the voice in the darkness. It was deeper than he remembered, but there was no mistaking its owner.

“Gladio?” he couldn’t believe it. “If that’s you, you better say so.”

A familiar outline emerged from the underbrush, the light of the moon shone off a familiar mane of hair and feathered tattoos. “It’s me.”

Prompto lowered the gun a little and took his finger off the trigger. “You alone?”

Gladio nodded and walked up the embankment to the haven. “Yes.”

The smell only got stronger as Gladio approached. Musk mixed with a faint undertone of citrus and cloves. “You’re an Alpha?”

The larger man approached, slowly making his way into the light of the fire. “You act surprised.” Prompto could see Gladio’s nostrils flaring, his pupils enormous in the dim light. “I didn’t know you were an Omega, though. Males are rare.”

Prompto took a small step back. “I’ve been on suppressants since I was fourteen. You?”

“Same. I can’t be a royal shield if seasonal urges keep distracting me.” Prompto could see Gladio clenching his fists, and he couldn’t be sure but it looked like he was biting his tongue too. “This is my first real rut. It’s…” he swallowed hard, boring a hole into Prompto with his eyes, “difficult to keep a clear head.”

The feeling was mutual. Prompto’s vision was going blurry at the edges being so close to an Alpha in rut. His legs began to lose strength as he took another step back. “Same,” he squeaked out. “What are you doing out here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but…”

“I was on a hunt two miles north of here and caught your scent by the lake. Next thing I knew you were firing a warning shot at me.” Gladio blinked. “I don’t even remember what I was hunting.”

“You could smell me that far away?” Prompto asked, worried. His gun was completely lowered now. His boxers were beginning to soak through from the scent. Gods if this was what it was like for him he couldn’t even fathom what Gladio was going through. And Prompto wasn’t even in heat.

Gladio shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. “Listen Prom, it’s great to see you but…” he turned. “I gotta go. You smell amazing and I don’t want to hurt you by accident. I… you… I have to go.”

Prompto banished his gun and reached out to grab Gladio’s wrist. Six, his skin was burning up. “Wait.”

“Prompto, I…”

“If you could smell me from that far away, there’s a good chance other Alphas will too and they probably won’t have the self-control you do. But if your scent is here too I’ve been told that other Alphas will back off, so…stay. Please.” He could feel himself gravitating towards the larger man. His smell was intoxicating.

“You know what will happen if I do,” Gladio panted.

“That’s alright. We can help each other. I know you won’t hurt me. We-” his words were cut short as Gladio bent down and kissed him roughly. Prompto had never been kissed this hard before and he absolutely loved it. Gladio’s mouth traveled from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck. Licking the spot just south of Prompto’s ear sent shivers through his body. “Tent,” he managed to whisper.

Thankfully the zipper was already open as they crawled in and began discarding clothes. Gladio was naked first and practically tore Prompto’s damp boxers off. Six if this was restrained then Prompto shuttered to think what a strange Alpha would have done if he’d found him. Gladio resumed kissing him and nipping at the gland on his neck as his big hands traveled lower. Prompto could feel Gladio’s throbbing erection against his thigh as strong fingers teased his entrance. He’d done it himself a few times, but he wasn’t prepared for how amazing it felt when the shield inserted a finger. Prompto trembled and moaned into Gladio’s mouth.

When a second finger was added Gladio hit his sweet spot and Prompto made a noise he didn’t think he was capable of making. Gladio growled in response and nipped his gland lightly, “Fuck,” he rumbled. Prompto could feel the vibrations in his chest. “If I knew you felt like this earlier…” he didn’t finish his sentence as he added a third finger, hitting the spot repeatedly until Prompto was a quivering mess. “Do you want me inside you?”

Prompto reached down and took a hold of Gladio. He could feel the knot at the base beginning to swell already. This was going to hurt, but right now he didn’t care. “Yes.”

Gladio laid Prompto down on his side and spooned him from behind. He removed his fingers and covered himself with the slick before lining himself up. “You ready?” he growled.

Prompto nodded, unable to find words as Gladio began to push in.  It hurt, but not as bad as Prompto expected it to. Still, tears stung the corner of his eyes as Gladio pulled out a little bit and pushed in further. Each time going deeper than the last. When he bottomed out he waited there for a moment as Prompto adjusted, twitching around Gladio with every heartbeat. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Gladio’s hand traveled down Prompto’s abs until he took his member in his hand and stroked it slowly, eliciting even more noises from the blonde.

When he’d adjusted Prompto began to move against his Alpha, begging for more. “Please…” He hooked his foot around Gladio’s calf for leverage.

Gladio rubbed against Prompto’s neck, his hair already soaked with sweat. His breath came in ragged gasps. “If I go to fast, tell me and I’ll try and slow down.” He began to thrust slowly. “Okay?”

Prompto nodded. Gladio hit that bundle of nerves inside him again and suddenly he was at an utter loss for words. The larger man held him close as he began to pick up pace, the knot at the base of his cock getting larger with every thrust until Prompto could feel it pushing through the ring of muscle. Making unflattering wet noises every time it did.

Gladio stroked Prompto in synch with each thrust, building the coil of orgasm inside so quickly that Prompto was teetering on the edge in less than a minute. He almost didn’t want to come so soon. This was amazing.

When Gladio leaned forward and ran a canine hard over Prompto’s neck the world erupted. Prompto came in quick spurts as Gladio descended upon him. The orgasm dampening the pain of the engorged knot entering him again and again until the thrusts shallowed. He couldn’t pull it out anymore. “Prom… I…”

Prompto knew what he was asking. “Do it.”

No sooner did the words exit his mouth did Gladio sink his teeth into the gland on his neck. It sent an endorphin cocktail tsunami through Prompto’s bloodstream as Gladio came inside him. His head swam and the blonde was overcome with a bliss he would not soon forget.

This would mark Prompto as Gladio’s Omega for the remainder of the rut. No other Alpha would dare touch him without a fight.

The knot prevented them from separating for a while, so when Gladio and Prompto’s breathing began to slow to a normal pace Gladio wrapped his arms around his Omega. Prompto never imagined having an Alpha would feel like this. Whenever he heard about it from other Omega’s they made it sound oppressive and controlling, but right now it was just bliss.

Gladio licked over the darkening bruise in Prompto’s neck and nuzzled closer. It was amazing how much of a teddy bear Gladio could be. “You did great,” he said lazily and kissed the back of Prompto’s head.

“So did you,” said Prompto already drifting off to sleep. The smell of musky citrus and cloves was pervasive in the tent. Prompto didn’t think another Alpha would come within miles of them if they knew what was good for them. He also smelled burning fish.

“Fuck.”

“What?” asked Gladio, already drifting off to sleep.

“I left dinner on the fire. Probably burnt to a crisp by now.”

Gladio nuzzled him. “I’ll make us something to eat in the morning. For now, get some sleep. I plan on having you for breakfast first.”

X~X~X

First Omegaverse story! Be kind. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.


End file.
